Wolf Bite
by BoshinWerewolf
Summary: Darren Black sufferd many bites and injurys from werewolves attacking him,after being mauled to the point of passing out,Darren is told the wolves will return to finish what they started.  Full Summary Inside!  My summary sucks but the story is better!


**This is my first story, just so you guys know...**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES!**

**Im working on the second part right now but im not sure when i'll have it out!**

**Please leave Constructive Criticism -(I Think It's Spelled Like That) XD**

**Summary**

Darren Black is walking home, alone, from a canceled fighting tournament, canceled because the fighters are disappearing. As he is walking home he is attacked by a werewolf and a gray wolf, after being mauled to the point of passing out, he tries to escape and they both end up marking him with a special marks. He then he hears a teenager's voice, "We'll return to finish what we've started on the next full moon, brother. Goodbye"

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf Bite<strong>

"This sucks" Darren muttered to himself, walking on the cold pathway in an empty park, feeling the cracks in the cement under his bare feet.

His path only illuminated by a few park lights spaced 20 feet apart.

Darren didn't really need them, although they helped, his eyes did not find it difficult to see in the dark even if it was only a few meters in front of him.

He looks up at the full moon glowing in the gray sky, sighing as a few raindrops begin to hit his face.

Darren looks back down, letting his jet black hair fall over his green eyes. Looking down he pays attention to his attire which is nothing more than his fighting uniform.

Without a ride and without his cellphone to call for help, Darren had no choice but to walk home; depending on the park and forest he was approaching, to help ease the distance.

"I picked a good day to forget my things" Darren thought to himself, "Humph; I still haven't seen any beast around here".

The fighting tournament had been canceled due to some of the fighters disappearing in the forest he was walking towards.

The park path he had taken led him to the forest edge, "I'm not scared" Darren scoffed. Then thinks to himself "I know I can fight off anything or anyone out here", he tightens his black belt, resting on his waist, reassuringly and continues to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>A Wolf message is sent out "Ferro, the target has entered the area, the plan is in motion."<br>"Right."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A seemingly distant howl is heard then another howl responds, except the second one responded from nearby.<p>

Darren feels an icy chill crawl up his spine, making him shudder. While Darren is looking around for the location of the last howl, something moves behind him.

He turns around and instinctively goes into a defensive stance. Something moves in a nearby bush Darren sees it and changes into an offensive position and charges forward.

Jumping ten feet into the air, Darren brings down his foot at full force preparing to strike at whatever is in the bush.

Just then a scrawny looking dog comes out of the bush, Darren somehow manages to stop his attack mid-air, yet land on both feet.

He quickly turns around to face the little gray dog; the dog turns around and continues to limp away, a soft whimper escaping it every few steps.

With a questioned look on his face Darren moves toward to the dog "This can't be the creature responsible for all this commotion, can it?" The dog whimpers loudly when it sees Darren behind it and quickly tucks its tail between its legs and rolls over to show its stomach, a sign of submission.

"What the hell?" Darren exclaims as he leans in close to see four deep wounds on the dog's stomach, it is then that he realizes that this isn't a dog but a small wolf.

* * *

><p>"<strong>He took the bait, Scar you know what to do." The teenager nods his head once in agreement and shifts into a werewolf. "This is it," he thinks to himself "Wait for the signal… NOW!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly the wolf howls and bares its teeth at Darren, then stands, with his head high, and his tail erect looking past Darren.<p>

Then hearing the swift tap of nails on concrete behind him Darren whirls around to face a monster looming over him.

Darren and the monster lock eyes, the creature's eyes were paralyzing Darren while the long muzzle seemed to be showing a maniacal smile, which matched the vibe the blazing  
>yellow eyes were radiating. A monster standing on hind legs, 8 feet tall, covered in jet black fur, it takes Darren no more than a second to realize what he is facing… a werewolf.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I hope he is the right one, Ferro you know we can't afford any mistakes here." "Stop worrying Scar, I know he's the one I can feel it." "Well this might be easier than I thought," thinks Scar raising his arm, and extending his claws ready to knock out the teenager standing before him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Still gazing into the endless abyss in the werewolf's eyes, Darren pays no attention to the werewolf raising its arm.<p>

The paralysis breaks when the werewolf's claws speed towards Darren's face, with only a second to react Darren moves his arm and manages to receive the attack on his forearm instead. "Damn this thing is strong" Darren manages to whisper to himself through the sharp pain.

He has no warning or time to react as the left arm of the werewolf swipes up and across his face with incredible force.

The attack so strong it sends Darren slamming back first into a large tree. Darren had fallen on his knees and only had a few seconds to notice the gray wolf's disappearance, before the werewolf charges at him with inhuman speed, and Darren dashes to the left to evade it, just as the werewolf's claws shred apart five inches of wood.

Then realizing something is dripping off his face, he touches his face, and he winces at the burning pain of the four gashes in his right cheek. The other wolf was definitely gone, nowhere to be seen, but Darren had no time to pay that fact any mind.

The werewolf howls in excitement at the smell of his victim's blood, Darren sees the werewolf's eyes glow bright red for an instant and in that same instant it disappears, only to reappear a second later inches behind its prey, the boy jerks back at feeling the hot breath on the back of his neck.

Darren can only turn around and move an inch back before the werewolf's hand grips his throat mid-gasp and lift him off his feet bringing him eye level with the werewolf.

He grabs the werewolf's wrist and tries to pull it off while the other fingers try to pry the werewolf's own open.

His eyes meet the werewolf's again and he feels all will and strength begin to diminish, Darren feels his hands drop to his side of their own accord.

The werewolf's grip begins to slowly tighten around his neck, the werewolf smiles showing its razor sharp teeth.

Darren breaks eye contact with the werewolf and feels some of his strength return. Enough to grip the werewolf and slams his foot on its abdomen. The werewolf lets go and stumbles back more in surprise than in pain.

* * *

><p>"<strong>This kid is definitely stronger than he looks," Scar thinks to himself, "This might be more fun than I thought," laughing aloud, looking at the teen on the floor as he raises his head. Scar smells the fear on the teen growing, it's invigorating.<strong>

* * *

><p>Darren is on hands and knees gasping for air but he stops and stands when he hears the werewolf laughing.<p>

A feral laugh but a laugh none the less, the werewolf takes a deep breath and his eyes turn red again as the werewolf begins to bare its teeth and emit a low growl from its chest, steadily increasing until an ear shattering bark sends Darren off his feet and smashing his back against a rock that was behind him causing the air to leave his lungs.

Now coughing for air Darren stands up once again and even though he's terrified he takes a fighting position as the werewolf growls and takes a feral stance, prepared to take the teen down.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Stand back Scar, I'm going to knock him down," Ferro says aloud.<br>**

* * *

><p>Suddenly a second growl is heard and the black werewolf backs up as Darren looks around for the source before feeling a huge weight knock him to the ground.<p>

He turns only to look up at the gray wolf, except the wolf wasn't as small as he remembered instead was enormous, it was 6 feet tall on all fours.

The black werewolf joins the wolf as they both seem to speak to each other, then the black werewolf shifts into a wolf as big as the gray one.

Darren closes his eyes as he prepares for the worst when he sees the gray wolf lean in close.

Then he feels a rough, hot tongue lick him on his right cheek, he digs his nails into the ground as it rips his wound open again.

The wolf's eyes turn red, the same way the werewolf's had done, then continues to lick his wound again and again lapping up the blood now gushing from his cheek, until he can't take anymore and screams out, feeling more blood flow out than when the werewolf had first attacked him.

As he tries to get up the gray wolf standing over him pins him to the floor as his licking becomes even more painful, faster and harder.

Darren screams at the agonizing pain and raises his fist to punch the werewolf off of him, then the black wolf whines loudly and grabs then lightly holds Darren's wrist in his teeth, then starts growling.

Getting the message Darren drops his fist but the black wolf holds it in his teeth anyway, Darren grinds his teeth together until he reaches his limit as he feels the black wolf begin to drop his hand he tries to wrench his hand free and kicks the gray wolf in the chest then in the face.

Then he screams as he feels his wrist pour blood into the black wolf's mouth making it bite down, trying pull on his arm back was only making the wolf bite harder.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ferro you're torturing him!" Scar sees the teen raise his fist and quickly grabs the teenager's wrist in his mouth, making sure not to pierce the skin and causing him to go into frenzy as well.<strong>

**Scar growls, "He gets the message" as he feels the hand drop in his mouth.**

**Scar begins to breathe heavily as the smell of blood pushes him to bite the wrist he was holding, feeling the vein in the wrist throb with its delicious crimson life.**

**Scar begins to let the hand drop from his mouth, not trusting himself and then the teen quickly tries to pull his hand away, but catches it in one of Scar's bottom canines.**

**Scar bites down on the wrist as the sweet blood hits his tongue. Then the feral side takes over, and then darkness takes over his mind.**

**Ferro stares at the teen's face oozing blood, shuddering at the fact that he had done this and could have killed him in the frenzy.**

**He had licked the blood on his face without thought and without warning but when the teen had kicked him in the stomach and then in the face it had snapped him out of the frenzy. He sees the teen screaming in pain as Scar repetitively bites down on his wrist.**

**"This is wrong, we've messed this up but, we'll come back and fix it.**

**I know the consequences if I don't separate Scar and the teen quickly, he'll go for the throat, and kill him in an instant" Ferro quickly tackles Scar off of the boy and slams him into a tree, holding him there until he sees his crimson eyes turn back into their yellow color, then he backs up as Scar is panting loudly then looks up and quickly says "He's trying to get away!"**

**Ferro looks behind him and sees the boy, with his shirt around the bleeding wrist, disappearing through the trees.**

**"Stay here Scar! I'll be right back" "No I'm ok, I'm coming with you" and with that Ferro runs into the forest with Scar following close behind him, both after the teenager who was sprinting at a surprising speed.**

* * *

><p>Darren tied the shirt around his wrist as he ran even though Darren was injured he still had so much adrenaline flowing through him that he was able to take off at a sprint much faster than he thought he could, but his luck quickly ran out as his blood loss began to take its toll.<p>

His sprint quickly became a run, as his speed began to decrease he could hear the wolf coming for him, before he finally stumbled and tripped over a rock and lay face down on the forest floor.

Then he felt a paw hold him down and two tongues begin to lick his right and left shoulder blades.

Not having the strength to turn around and speak "No, please, not again," he begged for the wolves to stop.

Then after he felt blood begin to flow down his back again, the paw holding him down changed into a hand then he felt lips close around both the wounds and suck, then what felt like fangs started to scrape down about three inches down the upper parts of the shoulder blades, back and forth until the cuts got about an inch deep.

Then as the darkness began to consume him he hears his name called out in the distance.

He feels the fangs grow small and the mouths, which were still sucking on his newly made wounds, pull off.

Then a teenager's voice speaks, "We are sorry brother this did not turn out as it was supposed to, but we will meet again, sooner than I would like I'm afraid, but regardless you now bear our marks, we will return to finish what we have started, on the next full moon brother. Goodbye."

Then another teenager's voice cuts in, "Sorry, about your wrist bro, oh yea and your face, well see ya!"He feels his eyes closed and he feels two licks on the cheek except they were human tongues.

Then with that he hears them run into the forest, while familiar voices call out his name, but without the strength to even open his eyes he lays unmoving, as the darkness begins to engulf him he feels arms pick him up and carry him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Scar and Ferro had kissed their soon to be brother on the cheek goodbye, hearing voices getting closer and seeing the sun rise they both shifted and ran into the trees and into deeper forest. <strong>

**"So Ferro, looks like we messed up, bad." "Yea, but don't worry you know he recovers much faster than ordinary humans, we'll see him sooner than you think. Hell we might even end up fighting against him in the tournament." **

**Scar nods and then says"I head his cousin is going to visit from La Push soon" Ferro sighs"Well this is gonna get really interesting real quick..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Snap! <strong>

**Werewolves V.S. Werewolves?...**

**Will he recognize them at the tournament?...**

**What will happen when his cousin visits him from La Push?...**

**Again Leave Constructive Criticism Plz...(What my story needs, is missing, you would like, etc.)**

**Not sure when ill have the next part up but it will be as soon as possible!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES!(Not that any were in here)**


End file.
